


Dinosaur Pancakes

by phoebemaybe



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 14:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16243982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Starting life as a new family could be tricky but also very fun, with many things to learn about each other and new memories to create. This fic is just a little day in the life fic set after the events of Fallen Kingdom. A day in the life of Clawen and little Maisie rebuilding their lives together with pancakes and S'mores.





	Dinosaur Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first Clawen fic, my first foray into the Jurassic World fandom ever! I’m really excited to share this fic but I’m also a little apprehensive about it because I usually write GoT fics hehe. It was a fun experience for me to write for another fandom not gonna lie. Enjoy~ :)

The coffee maker gurgled and hissed, busy brewing fresh fuel for the two adult occupants of the tiny trailer as a sleep rumpled, blurry eyed Owen ladled a spoonful of pancake batter onto a warmed pan. Retrieving a box of strawberries from the fridge, Claire wondered why she never saw it sooner. Without so much as a glance her way or a single word, he scooted closer to the stove, giving her space to squeeze pass behind him to reach the tiny sink next to the stove. Bumping her hip with his, feeling him bump back with a laugh, she wondered why she never noticed the ease in which they flowed around each other like spinning cogs coming together, interlocking and turning inside a well oiled machine. Their recent escapade proved more than enough of their ability to communicate wordlessly with just a meeting of their eyes. A simple gesture could convey so much. A simple glance from her to him could say all that she felt, all that she was thinking, what she wanted to do. A nudge or a grunt from him and she knew what he needed, almost like instinct. When did they learn to read each other so well? Had they always made such a good team? 

Giving the colander a toss to drain out the excess water, Claire reflected on the past few months of their lives since the whole incident involving an exploding volcano, dying dinosaurs, genetic hybrids, consequently their own near-death experiences and the gradual rebuilding of their lives after. 

After a quick stop over at her apartment for her essential belongings and a check-up for all three of them at the hospital, the trio made their way to Owen’s trailer nestled away in the alpine country. Hoping for an escape from all the cacophony, all the chaos and the noise that threatened to suffocate them all.

There was no denying that things had changed. Heck, they even had a child to care for now. Yet, despite all the time that had passed, some things just seemed to naturally fall back into place. Perhaps it was being in his trailer again or the constant need for reassurance that they hadn’t lost one another, their prior established intimacy had returned. Everything that Claire had missed so much, from his tender touches, to those lip tingling kisses and warm hugs that lingered for far too long just because they could. Just like three years ago, Owen still brought with him that special brand of comfort that only he could provide. Except now it was for two girls instead of just one.   
  
There were also little things that Claire never previously paid heed to before they parted ways. She never realized just how much attention Owen actually paid to her or the degree of care he had for her. If she happened to doze off outside on one of their deck chairs, lulled to sleep by the cool summer night breeze, she would always end up waking in bed with her pyjamas on, squeezed in the middle of a Maisie and Owen sandwich. A nine year old couldn’t have had the strength to carry her or change her. It had to have been Owen.   
  
Despite her wound being steadily on the mend, Owen always firmly insisted that he be the one to handle the changing of her bandages every day. The careful gentleness in his touch as he cleansed her stitched up gash and his eyes that drifted to her face from her wound and back, gauging her reactions looking for any hint of a wince or a grimace, in case he was hurting her in any way made her heart melt. Claire secretly liked it when he doted on her even though she was capable of looking after herself.   
  
There was also this new quirk that she found so sweet of him as well. Every time they went grocery shopping, he always made sure to add her favourite Mashallows to the cart. If he caught her watching him with a little smirk pulling at her lips, he’d toss her a nonchalant shrug and a ‘what? I like them too.’ She knew he didn’t. Not really. He preferred savory over sweet and only ever ate a Mashallow if she offered one of the chocolate covered marshmallow delights to him by literally holding it in front of his mouth.  
  
Then, there was the half built cabin he was putting together.   
  
_You and I are going to have plenty of time to talk about this later. Besides, I got a cabin to finish._  
  
He never told her explicitly that it was for her, but from his words at the bar and his little hopeful smile he gave her when they were locked in that cell under the manor, he might as well have revealed his heart to her. Plenty of time. He believed that they would have time together in the foreseeable future. He wanted her to be in that cabin with him when it was complete.   
  
_I left because you didn’t want to live in a van at the side of the road. Remember?_  
  
Sure, his trailer was a bit cramped but it was cozy, Claire really didn’t mind. They had the liberty to go wherever they wanted, whenever they wanted with a lot less hassle when it came to luggage. However, she had to admit, a proper house with more room and didn’t feel like a freezer during the winter or an oven during the peak of summer would be the preferable choice. Especially, now with Maisie to think about. A growing child would be needing space for herself. Not to mention, she and Owen could do with the privacy of a proper room with proper, solid walls. It would be their house for their little family.  
  
Picking a strawberry from the pile, Claire playfully waved it in front of Owen’s face. Eyes not straying from his craft, he opened his mouth to catch the fruit but his pesky red head pulled it away from him, dropping it back into the colander.   
  
“Meanie.” Owen grumbled with a pout. For some reason, in her eyes, he seemed much more endearing than before.   
  
He was such a big kid sometimes. Rolling her eyes at his sulk, Claire bit into the fruit. A big kid whom she loved to tease and at the same time, one she couldn’t deny anything of. Standing on her tippy toes, she covered his lips with hers. In the guise of a kiss and a light tug at his chin which parted his lips, she delivered the piece of fruit from her mouth to his. Not one to let an opportunity to steal a smooch pass him by, Owen wrapped his tongue around the fruit and swallowed with more important matters in mind.   
  
_Her._    
  
Cupping her head with one hand, Owen tipped her head back, forcing her mouth open further to deepen their impromptu kiss. He couldn’t resist a taste of her, his tongue swirled, flicking teasingly around hers. She tasted so sweet and just a little tart from the strawberry.  
  
Pulling away for air with a gasp, Owen released his hold on her, luxuriating in the silky softness of her red locks sliding through his fingers. Resting his forehead against hers, the two of them stood panting, just enjoying the closeness. A tremor ran down Claire’s spine and her head spun a little. They may not always see eye to eye about certain matters being the control freaks that they were, as Owen aptly put in the past, but this. This was what they absolutely excelled at together. Everything passionate, amorous and toe curling was where battle armours lay discarded, where their fight for dominance became more of a dance.  
  
“That’s one way to say good morning. Not as wonderful as the other ways that we’re used to, which wouldn’t be too appropriate for the eyes and ears of a kid but er... this was still pretty nice.” Owen’s voice came out just a tad huskier than usual, borderline sexy to Claire’s ears. With a breathless chuckle, she let her head fall to rest on his shoulder. A rush of blood pushed a flush up her neck to her cheeks, all the way up to the tips of her ears. Her pulse was racing like a freight train. His kisses, no matter chaste or passionately deep still lit up every nerve ending in her body and made her come alive, just as they always have. Owen dropped a fond peck to the side of her head before adding a long, pointy tail to Maisie’s pancake velociraptor with one hand. and his other curled around Claire’s waist. Leaning heavily into his side, she picked up a knife to slice up the strawberries. 

Those months away from this gorgeous, ruggedly handsome, hunk of a man currently tracing out shapes on the pan with batter whose muscles stretched his cotton t-shirt tantalizingly as he flexed were quite pitiful. So used to being close to him for so long, almost half a year in this very same tiny mobile home with only that much room to move, suddenly being away from him she never felt lonelier. Her studio apartment in the city felt too empty. Her bed felt too spacious, too cold without his warmth. Her stupid pride wouldn’t let her cave despite how desperately her heart begged her to. She held out hope that he would give in first and drive back into her life, camper in tow. She missed him so, so much that it hurt.   
  
Three years ago, at the start of their fairly unconventional romantic relationship, neither of them had really defined a plan about what they were going to do with their relationship. It took her a while to grow accustomed to that. Owen’s presence helped her see that it was okay to be vulnerable, to depend on someone. It was perfectly fine to relinquish control for a while and let someone take the reins for a change. They never thought too far ahead. They just took it a day at a time. All either of them knew was that they needed each other to stay afloat, to not get swallowed up by the demons that lurked. Owen was the only person who knew everything that had happened to them, the ins and outs of that horrible day Jurassic World closed its gates for good. He knew the burden of guilt she carried and she knew he blamed himself for the raptors. His arms were her safe haven as she shook, body all drenched in sweat from her many nightmares. She was his buoy upon a tumultuous ocean every time he jolted awake from sleep screaming and panting with tears streaming down his cheeks, pouring all his anguish of losing his babies into her hair. They spent each night tucked in bed together, most of the time it was never anything sexual. Just two scarred individuals seeking out each other for comfort. They spent months together just being, gradually healing.  
  
The circumstances at present were similar, though being with Owen now never felt easier. Coexisting wasn’t simply just a means of survival anymore, but purely because they wanted to. She still didn’t really have a clue where this thing between them was going yet. All she had to go on was that she couldn’t recall the last time her cheeks ached so much from smiling. Claire really, really wanted to stay and see where they would end up together. This time, she was hurtling back into the fray with him, eyes wide open, knowing what to expect and yet, not.  
  
As the recent events of their prehistoric misadventure blew over bit by bit each day and life began to settle into something heading in the direction of normalcy, she found that she truly wanted this. She longed for a life where even the most mundane of daily chores such as making breakfast was enough to fill her with such joy. She wanted a future in that half-built cabin outside with pancakes for breakfast that Maisie requested on a whim, drawn in the shape of various dinosaurs for an added challenge, complete with whipped cream, strawberry slices and chocolate sauce. She wanted evenings filled with laughter and a cold beer in hand just lounging under a cloudless starry sky after a day of hard work. Nights with Maisie cuddled into her side and Owen curled around them both with his nose in her hair, holding her close as they drifted off to sleep in their now fairly cramped camper bed.  
  
Her life had expanded from hers into ours and theirs and Claire found herself liking it. The notion of commitment, of spending the rest of her life with someone wasn’t something she had predicted for herself but to have the rest of her life with Owen and sweet little Maisie of course, oddly didn’t scare her as much as she thought it would. Not too long ago the idea of children seemed outrageous but she wasn’t too sure anymore.  
  
Speak of the child, a huge yawn came from the bedroom as Maisie came stumbling out, rubbing at her eyes. Her long brown hair in an utterly tangled disarray.  
  
“Good morning, sweetheart.” Claire greeted, opening her arms to hug the child. Maisie sighed, leaning heavily into Claire, clutches of sleep still weighing down on her eyelids. Claire smiled, her maternal instincts swelled as she smoothed down Maisie’s brown locks, trying to calm the messy bird nest of a bed head.  
  
“Mornin’, Claire.” Maisie murmured into Claire’s chest. “I smelled pancakes.”  
  
Owen spoke over the sizzle of his pan: “You wanted pancakes, didn’t you?”   
  
“You’re making them? I didn’t think you really would!” Blinking herself awake, her brown eyes that widened with glee. Looking up at Claire with a huge beaming smile, Maisie hugged her again briefly before skipping to where Owen stood working and gave him a big hug of his own. Her muffled ‘thank you so much’ rumbled, tickling his side a little and filled him with an overwhelming sense of parental accomplishment. He made his little girl smile.   
  
Claire was overcome with a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest, watching the two of them interact from the corner of her eye as she resumed her task or cutting up the berries. They made the cutest duo. Owen was a great father.   
  
“No problem, kiddo. You’re getting them. Dino art and all.” After all that she’d experienced, all that she’d lost, she deserved all the goodness in the world. He placed his spatula down for a second to return her hug. His other arm came to rest by Claire’s hip, pulling his girls into a family group hug.   
  
Maisie had come to mean so much to him in such a short period time. Stomping into his life with her black and white lace up Chucks, high pitched screams and tremendously big heart. He couldn’t imagine not having a room set aside for her in their cabin anymore. As for Claire, she’d been building a place for herself within his heart ever since he laid eyes on her in her impeccably high heels and piercing sea green eyes on that god forsaken island all those years ago. He meant it when he told Hicks that not all the memories of the place were bad. Isla Nublar was where he met Claire after all, this lovely, headstrong flame haired beauty that owned his heart.   
  
Turning to look at the pancake in his pan, Maisie smiled. The velociraptor had too big of a head, but the rest of its body were fairly proportionate enough to tell that it was a velociraptor. “You’re pretty good at this!”   
  
“Well.... I try my best.” Owen said tossing the pancake into the air before catching it with a flourish, enticing a gasp from the little girl. Shaking her head bemusedly, Claire observed his chest puffing up with pride.   
  
“I’ll get the whipped cream and the chocolate sauce.” With an excited squeal, Maisie scuttled off to rummage through their fridge for the can of Reddi Whip and the pantry for the sauce.   
  
“Smug much?” Placing the strawberries into a bowl, she muttered quietly, nudging Owen in the ribs with a cheeky smirk.   
  
Scratching his cheek slightly, Owen cleared his throat, feeling a blush coming up at being caught preening like a peacock. The prospect of being a father was still something he was getting used to. Being a dad to a human child in his opinion was even more responsibility than raising raptors. Children required so much more. “Well, I gotta do my best don’t I? For the kid.” He said, dishing up the raptor pancake on a plate for Maisie.   
  
Claire leant up to place a kiss to his scruffy cheek, drawing a goofy grin across his lips. “You make a great daddy.”  
  
“You think so?” His grin shrunk into a shy smile. His eyes alit with a gleam of hope. Pressing his lips together, Owen added more batter to the pan for the next pancake, this time going for a Triceratops.   
  
“I know so.”  
  
“Found them! I took the orange juice and milk out too!” Maisie came scrambling back to Owen’s side with the condiments and beverages cradled in her arms.   
  
Ruffling her hair lovingly, Owen smiled down at her. “Thanks kid. You wanna go set the table for us while I cook up some more pancakes?”   
  
“Okay!” Maisie happily headed toward their dining table.   
  
Giving his arm a pat, Claire told him: “You’re already doing a stellar job.” Grabbing their mugs from the cupboard above the stove for their coffee in one hand and the bowl of berries in the other. Before moving to where Maisie stood, laying out cutleries for them she added over her shoulder: “Don’t worry so much. You’re a natural. You know you can trust my judgement.”   
  
Owen smiled a tiny smile. With the chatter of his love and his little girl conversing playing out in the background, he felt a bubble of happiness envelop him. Soon, a stack of assorted dino pancakes, from T. rexes, velociraptors, stegosauruses, triceratopses and the odd brachiosaurus were ready to be served. They may look a little wonky, with a misshapen foot or head here and there but Maisie didn’t seem to mind, squirting huge swirls of whipped cream on top of her pancakes with a drizzling of chocolate sauce, complete with a handful of strawberries before digging in with gusto.  
  
“This is delicious! Thank you!” Maisie beamed up at him looking like a chipmunk with her cheeks stuffed full of nuts.   
  
Taking a sip of her coffee, Claire chuckled. A finger poking at Maisie’s chubby cheek, she couldn’t stop her inner mama bear from coming out. “Slow down, sweetie. There are more pancakes. You don’t have to rush.” Oh, if Karen could see her now. Claire was glad she wasn’t near or else there would be no end to her overjoyed screeches and ‘I told you so’s.   
  
Pausing mid chew, the little girl smiled sheepishly at her before resuming, slower now. Making sure to chew properly, remembering her lessons at table etiquette, slowing to savour her tasty breakfast. Swallowing, she informed Claire with the utmost solemnity: “I know. But I’m hungry and they’re just so yummy!”  
  
Yup. Owen liked to think he did a pretty decent job.   
  
Life was good.

* * *

  
Maisie loved to learn. Iris always called her inquisitive. Learning had always been something she enjoyed. It was fun. Under the care of Owen and Claire came many new life lessons. Owen had taught her how to differentiate the tools in his toolbox and how to hammer a nail into wood without hurting yourself. Claire taught her how to hone her organizational skills, sorting out the pantry and arithmetic by keeping track of their daily expenses with grocery receipts. But there was one particular lesson that Maisie was extremely excited for - roasting S’mores over a camp fire. Tonight, Claire was going to teach her how to make her own.   
  
S’mores were fast becoming her favorite snack since trying one for the first time in her life a few nights ago. The roof to the front porch of the cabin was complete. Owen wanted to reward her for being their helpful assistant. Fluffy marshmallows charred to a golden brown with a crispy exterior and a molten gooey centre on a chocolate bed, sandwiched between two Graham crackers that provided a nice crunch. Absolutely mouth-watering. Maisie squirmed, tapping her hands on the log she sat on, watching the flickering fire, waiting for the flames to devour the various twigs and logs they had fed it. Once it grew tall and strong, orange and bright with a glowing white center, only then could the roasting begin.   
  
“But if we’re teaching her, we should go with these.” Owen searched the ground for a few seconds before picking up a long spindly twig with a triumphant ‘Aha!’. “Just stick it in the fire to sterilize them and you’re good to go.”   
  
“And risk her getting some sort of a bug or something?” Claire shook her head resolutely. “We’re using these stainless steel ones.” Brandishing the store bought roasting sticks at Owen, Claire began listing their advantages. “They’re easy to clean so we know they’re safe. They have a wooden end that won’t catch on fire or burn anyone. Besides, they’re made specifically for roasting marshmallows! “   
  
“We should show her the authentic way, Claire. Like what they do at sleep away camp or whatever it is kids go through at school.”  
  
A tinkle of laughter broke free from behind Maisie’s hands, between the gaps of her fingers clapped over her mouth.  
  
“What’s so funny, kiddo?” Owen asked, a smirk tugging up a corner of his lips reaching over to poke her in the belly with the twig in his hand.   
  
Swatting at the spindly piece of broken tree with a laugh, Maisie giggled. “It’s just...” Her face turned pensive as her smile vanished. Chewing on her bottom lip, Maisie tipped her head forward causing her hair to tumble to the front, obscuring her face. “I like seeing you argue. Is that wrong?” She peeked up at them impishly from behind the curtain of her hair.   
  
“It’s not wrong, but why do you like it, sweetie? Not that arguing with this big stubborn bum isn’t fun.” Owen’s eye roll and his attempt at a deadpanned ‘har...har...’ which failed as a smile of his own painted his lips made Claire smile. She handed him the marshmallow roasters, before dropping to her knees in front of the little girl who had captured her heart with her wit and bright smiles. “You don’t find out arguments upsetting?”  
  
Maisie shook her head, watching her own fingers trace the lines of the tree bark of the felled tree that was her seat. “I don’t know why but the two of you arguing over me, makes me feel like I have a real family. I’m not alone anymore.” Still refusing to look up at Claire, keeping her chin tucked firmly into her chest, Maisie’s voice sounded so small that Claire could barely hear her.   
  
“Oh, of course you are part of this family, sweetheart!” Tucking Maisie’s hair behind her ears, Claire cradled the child’s ruddy pink cheeks in her hands. “You are so precious to us. Don’t ever doubt that.” Claire’s heart warmed as Maisie’s chocolate eyes finally met hers again, leaning into her touch like a kitten searching for her mama’s warmth. Glancing up at Owen briefly, Claire silently requested for his input. He always had a way with his words that could calm any skittish creature and now Maisie could really use some of his reassurance.  
  
Plopping down next to his little girl, Owen enfolded Maisie into his side. Pressing her head into his chest, his voice turned low. “I know we haven’t known each other for long and the circumstance of how we met weren’t too pretty.” He grimaced. Not pretty was an understatement. “But, the three of us, right here,” Moving a finger between his little rag tag family, he added: “we’re a team. You’re our family just as much as we are ours.”  
  
Looking from Claire to Owen, Maisie’s eyes welled. Their tender smiles and the acceptance she saw in their eyes were everything she didn’t know she craved. For the first time since her grandpa passed, her little heart soared. She had a place to belong where she wasn’t treated any differently than how every child should be. She had a home where she was wanted and so very loved.  
  
In the end, Maisie roasted her own ooey gooey marshmallow for the first time, speared on the end of a stainless steel roaster with Claire helping her to squish the toasted, albeit slightly burnt surgery goodness between crackers and pieces of chocolate.  
  
It was the yummiest thing Maisie had ever tasted. 

The fire danced to the coaxing fingers of a breeze, flickering, jumping, casting a warm glow onto the bare bones of the cabin and the faces of the people huddled around the pit. The three of them sat on their logs munching on their s’mores. Claire and Owen sipped on beers while Maisie washed hers down with a cup of warm milk. 

  
“So... Will we ever settle on who left whom first?” Prodding at the fire pit with a stick, Owen casually brought up their long standing argument.   
  
“This again, Owen?” Sitting on a log beside him, Claire took a swig of her beer, before stretching out her legs in front of her. Pointing her bottle at him, she stated with a smirk: “I still stand my ground that you left because I told you to.”  
  
“Hah! You’re acknowledging the fact that I left you and not the other way around!”   
  
“No, no.”   
  
“Yes. I. left. you.”  
  
“The only reason you left was because of me. If I didn’t ask, you wouldn’t have left!”   
  
All was silent except for the crickets and the occasional crackling of the fire. Maisie watched, her brown eyes wide, darting back and forth between her parents. She didn’t dare to even chew.  
  
The two of them stared at each other, unblinking with scowls on their faces. Until, a hysterical giggle burst forth from Claire’s lips. Soon, Owen joined in. Both of them doubled over laughing till their stomachs ached at the absurdity of their argument, going around and around, always ending back at square one with no conclusion.   
  
Owen wiped at his eyes as Claire’s laughter tapered off into remnant giggles. “I… have just come to realize that this argument is actually pretty silly.”  
  
“Only just?” Claire said in jest. Her nose crinkled and her sea green eyes glittered in the firelight, swimming with lingering mirth. They twinkled with that soft, unguarded sort of adoration that he never thought he’d see again.   
  
“You know I’m not too good at stuff like this.” Owen confessed, swinging his stick idly, jabbing at the embers one, two, three times before dropping it. Taking her beer from her and placing it on the ground by his foot, Owen scooted closer, engulfing his red head in a bear hug. “I don’t think we really did break up. We never really got over each other even while apart. I know I didn’t, I couldn’t. We were both just too stubborn to come back for one another.”   
  
Feeling her chin digging into his shoulder as she nodded in agreement, Owen laughed. In retrospect, it was feeling all a bit dumb really. His warm hands alternated between soothing swirls and caresses over Claire’s back, up and down, enjoying the warmth of her skin through her thin flannel blouse. “You know, after all the crap we’ve been through, I’m never going to let you go ever again right? We have a lot of lost time to make up for.”  
  
“If we fight and you ever do leave again, you’d better come right back.” Claire nuzzled into his neck, submerging her senses in his familiar scent. Her fingers finding their grips in the belt loops of his pants. “You’d better bring my home back with you.”  
  
“I won’t have to because I’d chain myself to you with a pair of handcuffs. No matter how hard you push me away.” Adopting his favourite position with his nose in her hair, Owen inhaled deeply, allowing the scent of Claire’s citrus shampoo fill his being with an emotion he’d come to associate with her fragrance - love. “I’m not leaving our family if I can help it. Where we go from now on, we go together.”  
  
“I’ll hold you to that.” Feeling like landing on solid ground after floating without a tether for so long, Claire shut her eyes. Melting into his embrace, any trace of anxiety drained out of her with a sigh. This was real. This was truly happening. Even though she had an inkling of his sincerity, that he wanted a life with her, she didn’t know how much she needed his word, to know he was fully committed. “And you’re letting me drive next time.”  
  
Owen’s ‘we’ll see’ earned him a smack to the back of the head which merely made him squeeze Claire to him just a little tighter.  
  
Feet dangling off her log, snacking on another ooey gooey s’more, Maisie watched the two lovers snuggle into each other, Owen rocking them to a tune that he hummed. All her life she’d only ever had her grandpa, Iris and Mr Mills. She never had parents or anyone to show her what romantic love was like. Claire and Owen bickered quite a bit, but in their eyes she could see something warm lurking within and even though they sometimes argued over the smallest things such as whether to use tomato sauce or mustard in a burger, their spats never lasted long. Usually Owen would be the first to give in, Claire took a bit longer but always, always, every conflict would dissipate with sheepish apologies, tentative hugs that dissolved into kisses. Life with her new parents would be scattered with moments like these, Maisie thinks. Playful banters, squabbles that never lasted for more than a few hours and quiet moments where their love for each other shone so bright like a flare in the dark. With Owen and Claire, maybe she could learn what it was like to love and to be loved.   
  
Licking her sticky fingers clean, Maisie giggled softly to herself. Looking up at the twinkling stars, decorating the night sky above the new place she now called home, she mused aloud: “I think I’m going to like it here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy my first ever Clawen fic! Not my usual fandom but the dynamic between Claire and Owen and Maisie needed to be explored further outside of the film. So... I took a gander hehe.
> 
> Thanks for reading~ Do leave a comment telling me what you thought if you can!


End file.
